The Blind Date
by fersuremaybefersurenot98
Summary: Ethan and Benny have never met, despite living just down the street from each other and going to the same school. When they're both set up on blind dates, things dont go exactly as planned. How will the dates with Betty and Veronica go? How does the night end? We shall see! One-shot, 'T' for safety, hints of Bethan here and there, mostly fluff. Pretty cute, in my opinion.


_**AN: **_**In this AU, Benny and Ethan have never met, despite living just down the street from each other and going to the same school. Think there's a reason for that? Also, Sarah is Ethan's best friend, and it'll become quite obvious as you read that Benny and Ethan still have their supernatural powers. How will the blind date with Betty and Veronica go? WE SHALL SEE!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sarah!" Ethan exclaimed, annoyed, as the perky brunette ushered him into his room and sat him on his bed. "Sarah, I'm really not sure-"

"I am sure, Ethan." Sarah said, with an encouraging smile. "I think this'll be good for you."

"I've never liked the idea of blind dates, Sarah." Ethan said, standing up, and taking off his jacket. They had just come from a small movie theatre where they'd seen a stupid but funny parody of 'Jacuzzi Time Machine'. What he'd said was true, he'd always disliked blind dates, though they were funny to watch go down in flames..with someone else! He didn't think he'd actually get forced into one by his best friend and his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't really like them either, but it'll give you something to think about, which is the point." She looked through his closet, then started to pull open several of his drawers. Ethan rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"Is the point rummaging through my things like you have the right to?" Ethan asked and closed his underwear drawer as Sarah began to open it.

"Of course not." Sarah threw a sparkling smile over her shoulder and pulled a navy blue shirt from its hanger in Ethan's closet. He leant against the wall next to the closet, crossing his arms as Sarah held the shirt up to him. She grimaced at the mental image of Ethan wearing the shirt on a date and hung it back on its hanger. "The point is you getting up and going out instead of sulking all the time."

"I haven't been sulking all the time!" Ethan protested, and Sarah signalled for him to take his shirt off. He sighed and pulled his shirt up and off. "I just haven't felt like doing much the past few days."

"Try the last few weeks." Sarah held another shirt up to his chest and looked up at him. "I set this up because I want you to have some fun...well, I'm not sure it will be fun, but I have to try...I mean, your my best friend, Ethan." He saw a tinge of sadness in her warm brown eyes and felt it reflected in his own. "I've been trying to make it better, but even I can't cheer you up, so..." She trailed off, shrugging, and looking down at her shoes, twisting the dark grey shirt in her small hands.

Something in Ethan warmed but also saddened at his friend's words, and he smiled ever so slightly. He wrapped her in a warm, gentle hug and sighed. Sarah responded quickly, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist and leaning her head against his bare chest comfortably. The two had always been comfortable around each other, and definitely not self-conscious. They'd been best friends since childhood.

"You do make me feel better, Sarah." Ethan said, and he meant it. "You do cheer me up...you make everything better just by being there." Sarah listened, hearing the familiar honesty in her best friend's voice. "I just haven't felt like myself, you know? And hey, I did have fun tonight." He gently pulled back, grasping her shoulders lightly and looking her in the eyes. He was smiling now. "I always have fun when I'm with you." She smiled.

"Even the time when we broke down and had to walk three miles to the nearest gas station?" Sarah giggled, feeling better than she had in days. Ethan grinned back at her.

"Of course." He laughed, remembering the time they'd broken down in Ethan's dads' car on the way out of White Chapel, to a book signing. They'd had to walk three miles (through the woods!) to a gas station just outside of White Chapel and call for a ride. "In fact, that might count as the biggest adventure we had last summer."

"You had to go to the hospital." Sarah full-on laughed now, and Ethan, not for the first time, wondered how someone like her could still be single. She was more than attractive, more than beautiful with her glossy curls, dark, flawless skin, curvy but slim figure, and bright smile. Ethan let go of her shoulders and Sarah took his hands in hers, an affectionate gesture. She felt the tension ease completely between them.

"Hey, that squirrel had it coming." He grinned. Just then, the door to his room swung open.

"Hey Sarah? Is this yours? Samantha found it on..the..porch." And that's how Ethan's dad found him and Sarah. Ethan shirtless, Sarah giggling, and the two holding hands. Ross' lips compressed and his eyebrows shot up. The two snapped out of the ridiculous memory, and Sarah tried to control her fit of giggles as she slowly released Ethan's hands.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Morgan." She thanked him, making her way around Ethan's bed to grab the cellphone he was holding out. "Your a lifesaver! How did this fall out?" she wondered aloud. She placed the cellphone back into her purse she'd thrown on Ethan's bed. She handed Ethan his slightly crumpled shirt and he slipped it over his head, smoothing the fabric.

"Please Sarah, call me Ross." Ethan's dad took one final look at the two with a smile. "Anyhow, you guys hungry? It's almost seven o' clock."

"Oh, no dad, we're going somewhere tonight, remember?" Ethan reminded him, and it was the truth...only, they wouldn't be going somewhere together. Sarah had to go help her mom send out invitations for her parents' anniversary party.

"Oh, that's right." Ross remembered. "Well, you kids fun." He closed Ethan's room door, but then looked back in. "But not too much fun." He said in a mock-serious voice.

"Thanks, dad." Ethan rolled his eyes and Sarah only smiled at him. The door closed again.

"...did that look the way I think it did?" Ethan asked.

"I think so." Sarah said with a grin. People often assumed they went out...and it wouldn't be a surprise if Ross had just gotten that impression. By now, he had surely told Ethan's mom...but they were his parents. They knew that the two were best friends.

Sarah quickly went through his jeans and shoes, picking out what she knew would look good on him. He quickly slipped off his cut-off's and pulled on the selected pair of jeans and converse.

"You meet with your date at 7:30, so you still have some time after we're done here." The pretty brunette said, sitting on Ethan's bed and answering the texts she'd ignored. She usually ignored calls and texts when she was with Ethan, unless it was from family. After she'd answered Erika's text with a giggle, she grabbed Ethan's dark jacket and went over to help him straighten his clothes out.

"What did you say this girl's name was again?" Ethan asked as he combed through his hair with his fingers.

"Erika just told me." Sarah said in a slightly perplexed voice. "She said her name is Betty." A smile touched Ethan's lips.

"Betty?" He asked, amused. "That's not a name you hear everyday..not around here, at least."

"I know!" Sarah agreed, checking her watch. "I don't think I've even heard of a Betty in the school." She smiled as she took a long look at Ethan and her chosen attire. Perfect date material.

"So, how do I look? Date-like material?" He asked, reflecting her thoughts as he stepped back and spread his arms wide.

"You look great." Ethan always looked good to her, wether it was from his natural looks, or the fact that she'd been best friends with him for 11 years.

Then, she suddenly felt guilty. Who was she to say what he did, to say who he went out with? She was practically forcing him to do this, and had planned it all without asking him first. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, biting her lip. "Its not too late..I can make an excuse..tell Erika that your not up to it. You could be sick or something. I'm really sorry I planned it all without asking...you don't have to go on this date." Ethan smiled reassuringly at her, opening his room door and stepping out.

"Are you kidding?" He asked with a smile as he offered his arm. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You ready yet?" Erika asked as she drive towards Benny's house.

"Uh...no." Over Benny's voice, she heard the sound of water running.

"...I'll be there in a few minutes, ok? It's 7:20, we're kinda running late."

"It'll be ready when you get here."

"Okay." She turned a corner. "I gotta call Sarah anyway...see you in a few minutes."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Peeking out her open window at her little cousin on a tire swing in her yard, Sarah began to call for her. She was searching around in her purse for a nail file. Her hand brushed the screen of her iPhone, and she took it out, placing it on her desk. They had to go and pick up envelopes from where they were being safe-kept at store a few blocks away. Her aunt had asked her to take her nine year old daughter Veronica with her for the ride.

"Veronica!" Sarah called softly, leaning on her two-story window sill. "Veronica!" She got her cousins attention. Her pretty, smiling face turned upward.

"Hey Sarah!" She got up and walked over so that she was almost directly under the window, fifteen feet below.

"We gotta go." Sarah said in a normal voice, and smiled down at her cousin.

"Okay, I'll wait by the car." She walked off. Sarah walked towards the door, absently picking up her phone, unknowingly hanging up on Erika.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Veronica." Erika heard Sarah say, over the sound of her music. She'd accidentally taken off the volume knob and was searching around for it on the floor of her car. She was outside of Benny's house, and he still hadn't come out.

"Her name's Veronica?"

"Veronica." Sarah said in a slightly sing-song voice, and Erika let out a laugh.

"Okay then...which Veronica? Veronica Riley..? Veronica Cole?"

"We gotta go." She heard her friend, and Erika rolled her eyes.

"Okay..Benny's running a little late, as usual, so we should be there-" the call was ended. Erika scowled, briefly wondering what was up with Sarah before finally finding the stupid knob. She pushed it back in place and turned the music down. She sighed.

This would be good for Benny, right?

Well, granted, she didn't really know Benny, not at all. She knew him through friends of friends. And, thinking about this, she sighed. She wasn't really doing this for Benny. Maybe setting up other people made her feel better. Made her feel like she was somehow making up for lost time.

She winced. Lost time wasn't exactly what she'd meant. Her and Ethan had gone out for a total of one month, because after years of being sort-of friends, didn't they owe it to each other?

Plus, she's be lying if she said she didn't like Ethan. He was nice and sweet and smart and cute. Only, during the time they were going out, Erika had thought that Ethan didn't really have interest in her at all. They hadn't even kissed, only quick pecks on the cheek. Sure they hung out a lot and held hands and went out to try and have fun, and they did. Except, it wasn't the dating type of fun. Erika guessed that they were just two different to work out that way.

"Finally." Erika sighed as Benny stepped into the car, sitting down in the passengers seat.

"Sorry, grandma needed some help in the kitchen...entertaining family tonight." he replied, quickly making up an excuse for taking so long. It's true that they were entertaining family. Next they were, tonight they were preparing the correct potions and gathering the supplies for the ceremony they were going to perform.

"You live with your grandma?" Erika asked with an amused smile, snapping Benny out of his thoughts.

"She's cool." Benny retorted. "So where are we going?"

"Someplace you haven't been before, I'm sure...it's kinda out of town." She shrugged.

"Kinda? A name would be nice."

"It's that new restaurant. The girl's name is Veronica." Erika said, speeding up a little. "Sarah just told me. And we're late!"

"Maybe their late too."

"Fat chance of that." Benny glanced over at her in mock-unease.

"She's fat?"

"Shut up, Benny!"

"Which Veronica is it?"

"Sarah didn't tell me, they were leaving."

"Hmm.." Benny sat back in his seat, watching the stars come out. It had been a long time since he went out. A really long time. Rory -though geeky and awkward- had given him the good advice to put himself back out there_. 'After all, I am a girl magnet' _he thought as he smiled out the window.

"And what is a lovely lady like yourself doing dateless tonight?" He asked and Erika felt an unwanted pang of sadness in her chest.

"Let's not worry about that." Yeah, let's not. "Are you nervous?" She continued, making her way up a slowly ascending hill.

"Not in the least." Benny said, but he wasn't sure what he was feeling right then. "Time to reel her in."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Honestly, Ethan was getting tired of waiting. He'd even been desperate enough to IM Rory as a pass-time. He hadn't ordered, thinking it'd only be polite to wait for his supposed date to show up first. He was kind of regretting not taking his chance to skip out now. What if he left now, and met her coming in the door?

He'd been having that thought for over a half an hour now.

No Betty-looking girl had walked in.

As a matter of fact, no girl had walked in alone. No girl was sitting alone at any of the tables or booths.

He sighed and played with the fake plant decorating the table. It had collected dust, and his fingers came back a pale grey color. He blew on them and watched the dust float through the air. Wow, this was fun.

But he was doing it for Sarah too, and that counted for something.

So, he waited, IM'd Rory and keeping himself busy cleaning the plastic flowers and watching little puffs of dust explode from his fingers.

_'So, she hasn't showed up yet. Should I be worried?' _-Ethan

A minute later, his phone chimed.

_'It's up to you, but girls take ten years to do everything...like being girls makes makes up for mistakes and laziness.' _-Rory

_'Someone sounds bitter.' _Ethan sent only half-jokingly. He worried about Rory often, and not just because dog his goofy, carefree nature. Rory really was sweet and kind of sensitive, and Ethan had a habit of feeling protective towards him. Rory did have intelligence, even if he acted dim.

_'Not really, just thinking something through.' _-Rory

_'You know where I am.' _-Ethan

_'If I need to talk to someone, it'll be you.' _-Rory

_'K. I'm thinking about leaving. I don't think anyone's showing up.' _-Ethan

_'Your call. You've been IM-ing me for 45 minutes now.' _-Rory

_'I know...but hold on, there's a part of this place I wanna see. It's all dark and it looks cool.' _-Ethan

_'If your on the list of Missing People of White Chapel tomorrow, I'll know where to look for you xP' _-Rory

Ethan cracked a smile.

_'Don't jinx me. I'll IM you later.' _-Ethan

_'Good luck.' _-Rory

Ethan sighed and slipped his phone into the front pocket of his jeans. He's had his eye on a dark section of the restaurant for a while now, and his curiosity had grown. This place was huge, and really, he was tired of just sitting around, bored. The 'Betty' Erika had set him up with wasn't coming, and if she was...she was too late. This girl had stood him up, so why should he wait around? He got up from his table, stretching his legs and walked towards the dark entryway, looking around to make sure no one was looking at him. He walked briskly down the darkened hallway, and out of sight.

**MEANWHILE**

"Are you ready to order, sir?" An older waitress walked up to Benny's booth, her heels clicking against the red tiles of the floor. It was the second time she'd came, and all Benny had ordered was a tall glass of ice water.

"Sorry ma'am, not just yet." Benny said with a sheepish look.

"Just wave when your ready." She clicked away.

Benny sighed. He'd showed up late, but not too late...would a girl leave after ten minutes of waiting?

Yes.

But he'd asked a waiter -humiliatingly- if a girl had walked in and sat alone anytime in the last hour and he'd gotten the response 'No'. So, maybe she was the late one? Over a half hour late? He grimaced and sipped his water through a straw. He'd tried to play some games on his phone, but the battery died. Yet another problem to worry about. He'd have to ask to use the restaurants phone.

There was a small candle lit next to him, and Benny leant on his elbows, clasping his fingers under his chin, and stared at the flame.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he'd been practicing lately, and soon enough he felt a wave of energy enter him as the flame died out, leaving no smoke in the air. He smiled, pleased with himself, and concentrated on the candle again. He felt the flames warmth within him, a new feeling he wasn't exactly used to. Then he focused on projecting that feeling into the air, into the charred wick of the candle. He imagined the powerful, searing heat of fire, and saw then candle ignite.

And then the candle did light up again, more powerful than before. The flame was blue. And then Benny withdrew any hold he'd had on the energy, and the flame was orange again, as if it hadn't even died out. He'd just held that energy in his body, in his soul, and then allowed it to manifest again, into fire.

He smiled, sitting back in his chair, deciding against practicing more before he set something besides the candle on fire. He quickly got bored again.

Around five minutes later, Benny held his hand up and snapped a few times, effectively getting the attention of the waitress from before.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling a pen and notepad from her apron.

"Does this water cost anything?" Benny asked, standing up and pulling his wallet out of a pocket inside his jacket. "I think I'm going to leave now."

"Oh..no. No, the waters fine, no charge." She smiled kindly at him and he nodded at her, smiling his thanks. She moved to a couple waving to her from across the room.

Benny pushed in his chair, squeakily, and glanced around the restaurant, sipping more water from his almost-empty glass. He was very aware of how much he could use a bathroom right then, and walked in the opposite direction he'd came. He didn't see any restrooms on the way in.

He found a side door, in another section of the restaurant -seriously, it was just about the only building you could get lost in at White Chapel- and peeked inside. It was dark, mostly, but a light came from down one of the halls somewhere, and he stepped inside. The door swung open heavily, hitting the wall with a thud. Benny winced and looked around behind him, but no one had taken notice to him. He gripped the door handle and eased it back into place, hearing the door quietly click shut.

The hallways were damp and cool, and branched off into dining areas with tables and chair covered with large sheets. The floors were carpeted a deep red to match the tiles in other areas. He followed the light ghosting down the other hallways, and found the source of it. A single lantern-designed light was turned on in one of the hallways.

His eyebrows drew together as he wondered what it was doing turned on. It was the only one he'd come across that was turned on.

"That's weird." He whispered absently, and took a few steps forward, peeking down another hallway. He was just about to turn back and go call for a ride -and find a restroom!- when he saw a sign above two large wooden doors.

Restrooms.

He let out a sigh of relief, half believing that he'd conjured up the restrooms, and hurrying over, twisted the brass knob and stepped inside.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

So, it wasn't as if Ethan liked dark, romantic things, it's just that he loved where he was right now.

Standing in a part of the restaurant that was exposed to the night sky, he looked over the stone railings to the town below. Now he knew why the restaurant had been built on top of one of the highest hills anywhere in and around White Chapel. Because this view was amazing, and everything was beautiful. The stars sparkled above, and the moon cast a pale glow down on the iron fences surrounding the area, ensuring that nobody fell down the steep hill.

There were only a few iron chairs and tables in the area that were surprisingly comfortable to sit at, and a few smooth stone benches along the railings. The night was calm, and cool without being cold.

To Ethan, it was like something pulled from a storybook. Things like this just didn't exist in the real world, and yet here he was.

And he had been sitting there for about ten minutes now, just enjoying the view. He'd known there was a reason he'd wanted to come this way. Besides being a Seer, he'd been getting feelings lately. Catching glimpses of the future was one thing, but starting to tune into the feelings of others, and getting brief psychic urges were other things.

He'd wanted to explore this part of the building, and now he knew why. This almost completely made up for the absence of Betty.

It would have been better -perfect- if he hadn't have slipped as he leaned over the rails and got his hand muddy in an attempt to balance himself. Ethan had remembered it raining the day before, and somehow the mud must've washed its way to the top of the railing. But the strange thing was..it was only on the part where Ethan had been standing.

He signed and sat up from his place at an iron table. He'd been there long enough...well, he'd love to stay and stare around at the beautiful night more, but he really should be going. What if someone had seen him come in? What if the resturant closed down with him inside? He sighed and headed out the arched entryway. He once again ran his fingers along anything in reach as he headed for the doors, a habit he couldn't seem to shake.

He was halfway down the hallway when his left foot came down on something that wasn't the floor..something slippery, and he fell. He grunted as he failed to catch himself, and hit the floor with a muted thud. His left side hurt where it had come in contact with the hard, polished tiles, and he let out a little sound of annoyance. Sitting up, he searched for the object that caused him to fall and his eyebrows drew together as his eyes landed on a small, flat object.

Lying on the floor a few feet away from him was a book. Small, dark, and old-looking, it was just lying there on the floor, and Ethan was positive it wasn't there when he had first came down this hallway. He reached over and grabbed it, inspecting it in the dim light as he stood up. Then he gasped.

_The darkness of the hallway was suddenly replaced with a much brighter scene. The light was artificial..he could tell that much. He saw someone stumbling across the light, and almost falling, but catching themselves before turning to face him. The whole thing was bathed in a white glow, soft, but bright, and he couldn't make out any details -visions were like that sometimes- and the person was actually just a shadow. The light shining from behind them made it impossible for him to see clearly, just the silhouette of a male with fly-away hair. Ethan could make out the figure walking towards him just as the light faded..and then so did the vision._

And then he was back in the cold, dark hallways of White Chapel's new restaurant. He let out a huff and shook his head, pulling the book to his face to get a better look.

It was old for sure, with a leather cover and old, worn pages. There was no title or other info, at least not in English. In the middle of the front cover there were fancy words in a glittering material that appeared to be a different language. Ethan had never liked invading others' privacy, even of it was just a book he'd found lying on the floor of a restaurant. After his vision, inspecting it further might not be such a good idea. He hadn't seen anyone like the boy from his vision when he was waiting in the dining area.

So what would he do? Ethan bit his lip. I would be best just to get rid of it as soon as he could. _'I'll just leave it with the manager...that's the best I can do is leave it with the manager. It's not like I can just go around asking people if this is their book'_. He reasoned with himself as he leaned against the wall of the hallway. _'People are liars...I'll just leave it with the manager.' _He got up and walked a little more slowly down the hallway.

A few more feet down the hallway, he found the light he had lit on the way in and quickly turned the little knob on the side of it, pitching the hallways into near-blackness. His soft footfalls made little echo's against the tile, and the sound suddenly came to a halt as he hesitated.

_'What would a few more minutes outside do?' _He asked himself, backtracking a little, running his fingers against the wall. After the vision he suddenly felt the need for clean, fresh air. _'Nobody's probably coming down here anyway...and if they do, there's lot of places to hide...'_ Ethan's fingers brushed against something hard and smooth, a doorknob. A little plaque on the door read 'Men's'. Another door a little ways away read 'Women's' and between them on the wall in fancy writing 'Restrooms'.

He briefly wondered how he could have missed him just a minute before..or how he had missed them on the way in. He glanced down at his dirty palms, contemplating going inside to wash them when he saw it. A glow coming from under the door.

_'I didn't hear anyone else come in' _he thought, furrowing his eyebrows, and reached out to pull the door open.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_'This was stupid.' _Benny thought to himself as he washed his hands in one of the clean-looking sinks of the restroom. _'My fault for agreeing to this...who came up with blind dates anyway?'_ He reached out for the paper towel dispenser but decided against it. He felt worn, for whatever reason, and almost tired. He switched the temperature of the faucet from hot to almost cold and leant over, splashing water on his face.

_'I wonder if Erika actually would come and get me early...wait, I think she went over to that girls house' _he mentally groaned. He didn't want to call grandma...and this was that blondes fault anyway! Erika was the reason he was here, this was her fault. And if she didn't agree to come and get him he'd try and guilt her into it. Not that Erika could be guilted into anything...it was still worth a try.

He then turned off the water and pulled a few paper towels from the dark plastic dispenser on the wall. After drying his face and shaking the hair from his eyes, he took one -long- final look in the mirror in front of him.

He had at least made an attempt to look presentable that night. He made a pouting face at himself in the mirror and flipped his rather shaggy, curly hair to one side with a toss of his head. He'd stuck to his usual polo attire, but had gone black, under a hoodless jacket that was just about the darkest shade of green. Form-fitting -but not skinny- jeans and black boots completed his outfit. He had to admit to himself that even though he hadn't tried all that hard to look impressive, he didn't look half bad.

Not that he ever looked half bad. He smiled to himself and turned to open the door.

Just as his hand reached the doorknob, the heavy wood door swung open suddenly. The door didn't slam into him terribly quick, but he wasn't expecting it, and it startled him, making him trip backwards and fall to the floor. Panic rose momentarily in his chest and as he hit the floor one of his hands shot up, palm facing the ceiling. There was a sharp cracking sound, and brilliant shower of sparks and white glass rained down on him, just as the sound of a startled yelp met his ears and the door swung open completely.

"Woah!" Standing in the doorway was a boy not much younger or older than he, dressed in a purple t-shirt under a dark blue jacket and dark jeans. "You okay?" He stepped fully into the bathroom, his black converse shoes crunching glass shards as he offered a hand to Benny.

"Yeah." Benny replied as he accepted the boy's hand and pulled himself up.

"Sorry about that." The boy said with a sheepish look. "I didn't think anyone else was down this way."

"Me neither." Benny shook some glass from his hair. In his moment of fear, he'd accidentally shot a burst of magic out from his palm. In defense..he'd blown a lightbulb. The thought almost made him blush. "It's alright..my fault. I shouldn't have been standing there." The boy gave a small smile.

"I'm Ethan, by the way." He said holding his hand out once again. "Ethan Morgan."

"Benny Weir." Benny replied, taking Ethan's hand and shaking it. Benny saw Ethan gazing curiously at the shattered lightbulb overhead, and something in the slight confusion on his face made him uneasy. "So..what are you doing down here?"

"Just checking out this side of the restaurant." Ethan shrugged. "Its really cool outside and I was just heading back...Oh!" He opened his jacket and dug something out of an inside pocket. "Is this yours? I found it in the hallway." He grimaced slightly. "Well, slipped on it, more like." Benny's blood went cold.

His spell book! How did Ethan have Benny's spell book!? Could he have actually have dropped it somewhere? He refused to believe it, patting his pockets. Nope...it was in Ethan's hand. "Yeah..that's mine." Benny said, barely able to force the words out. He reached out and grabbed the book from Ethan's hand, feeling a large wave of relief and gratitude crash over him."Thanks, my grandma would've killed me." Ethan cracked a smile and Benny hesitantly smiled back. "You were saying?"

"Just that it's really cool outside." Ethan glanced at the door, and Benny felt the first hint of confusion. With those words came a look of slight discomfort in the way Ethan held himself.

"Well, I came back here to use the bathroom." Benny said, straightening his jacket. "But I really have nothing left to do...and I don't really have anything else planned for tonight." He gave a pointed glance towards the door. Ethan understood, and instead of saying anything, only opened the door, waiting for Benny to walk out first before following, flipping the light switch off.

Upon arrival, Benny was speechless. This section of the restaurant opened up to the woods and clear night sky. It was...beautiful. The moon brightened the night with a bluish white light, and the stars were as bright as Benny had ever seen them. The air was cool and fresh, and for a while, Benny just stood there, trying to take it all in. When he removed his gaze from the stars, he found that Ethan had silently moved to a metal table not too far away, and for whatever reason, blushed as he realized that he'd been caught admiring the night. Ethan looked away as soon as Benny turned his head, of course, but there was no mistaking that he'd been watching.

For a second, Benny contemplated exactly what he was feeling at that moment. There was something else there...something in his chest that made him feel light and fluttery yet uncomfortable at the same time. It was also a nice feeling...nice, but different and familiar all at once. He suspected it had something to do with the setting. Maybe it stirred some memory he couldn't quite place. Whatever it was...Benny didn't mind. Not at all.

And then the young sorcerer suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. While the feelings remained, he felt awkward and out of place. So, he moved to sit opposite Ethan, and the awkward dissipated a little.

"Nice night, huh?" Ethan asked. He'd taken out an iPhone, and the glow illuminated his face. His brown eyes were on Benny.

"Yeah...unexpectedly." Benny gave a little laugh with a nervous edge. "It was raining earlier."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Ethan replied, clearing his throat. "So why are you here, Benny?" His tone was curious, but oddly strained. "You look like your dressed for a night out."

"I am." Benny forced himself to relax. "Well, I was anyway..."

"That makes a lot of sense...and its a little ironic too." Ethan smiled. "I was here for a date too. The girl didn't show up though." He scowled slightly. "My best friend Sarah wanted me to get out a little, but I really hate blind dates."

Benny's eyebrows shot up, and his curiosity peaked. "Wait..." He forgot momentarily about the butterflies in his stomach. "You're on a blind date?" Surprise overtook his face.

"Yeah, my best friend set me up." Ethan made a face. "No description, no details...just the name of the girl. Betty." He smiled a little bit. "And seven thirty."

"I'm on a blind date too." Benny's face lit up slightly, with interest and slight disbelief. "I mean, I was, and mine was at seven thirty too. She didn't show up either."

"That's funny." Ethan said and laughed at the unlikeliness of it all. "So, now what are you gonna do?"

"Well...I've been stood up." Benny sighed dramatically. "And my phone died...and my ride's not gonna get here until ten thirty." He looked around. "So, I guess I'll walk home...it's either that or stay here by myself all night. You?"

"Well, I've got a phone, if you wanted to call anyone...and same here, no use waiting around while I could be home playing Zombie Ninja 3." He scowled.

"I love Zombie Ninja 3!" Benny said with a grin and held up his hand for a high five. Ethan slapped it and grinned back. "So much better than the rest"

"I know, right!" Ethan gave a short laugh. "Me and my best friend finished all five, like, two weeks after we got them, but we still play them every other weekend. Those and Evil Dead 'The Awakening'.

"They never get old." Benny agreed. "You ever play 'Warlocks vs. Werewolves'?"

"Basically anything involving the supernatural and violence, we love." Ethan gave a sly smile, and Benny felt a smile tugging subconsciously at the corners of his lips. "You should come over sometime if you ever want someone to play against. Vampires and werewolves aren't all we like."

This was said casually enough, but it still made something stir in Benny's chest. He tried to ignore it. "Awesome! I live with my grandma, most of the time, and I don't really have a lot of people over." He stopped himself before he said something about exactly why he didn't have many people over. It wouldn't exactly be a good idea to reveal his families darkest secret to a stranger.

"Nah, me either...just my two best friends, and girlfriend." Ethan said and opened his mouth again, only to close it a moment after.

Meanwhile, the young sorcerer felt a tinge of disappointment sink into his chest. He guessed it was from being the only one of the to not be in a relationship. "Well, me and grandma aren't exactly people...people." He scrunched up his face slightly. Had he said that right? "I have a lot of friends, but not any that I hang out with a lot."

"Ah...same here, pretty " Ethan glanced at his phone, checking the time. Nine forty five. "Well, Benny, should we head home?" Ethan got up and zipped his jacket.

"Huh?" Benny asked and watched as Ethan tapped out a message on his screen. "You're leaving?" There was that feeling again. Ethan glanced up form his screen and Benny had the random thought that Ethan should be an actor, or some type of model. Wether it was the radiant lighting, or the way Ethan held himself as he stood, dressed for a night out, Benny didn't know.

"You want a ride, don't you? Or do you plan on waiting here for another two hours?" He chuckled and placed his phone in his pocket.

"That would be great." Benny got up and stretched. "I'm sick of waiting for Veronica." He sneered the name slightly and saw the sparkle of Ethan's grin in the moonlight.

"My friend Sarah said she'd be here in five minutes. She's just at a friend's house a few blocks away." Ethan motioned with his hand for Benny to follow him as he made for the entrance to the area. Benny subconsciously straightened his jacket and smoothed the fabric before falling into step behind the shorter boy.

"You sure she won't mind-" There was no mistaking the conversation and footsteps of a group of people headed their way.

"Back, back, back." Benny said and backed up, Ethan in tow, and scrambled to a corner. Just like a horror movie, they could see shadows approaching in the dim light from the nearby hallway light.

"We're not supposed to be back here." Ethan agreed in a breathy voice, bathed in anxiety.

"Here." Benny took off his jacket and threw it over the fence, before hoisting himself up with the support of a stone bench and metal rail. "Hurry." He landed firmly on his feet and watched as Ethan mimicked his actions.

"Go!" Ethan stumbled slightly as he hit the ground, and dry soil from the fence sprinkled onto his jacket. Benny grabbed his own jacket and began making his way down the steep hill that descended to the entry road. About ten seconds later, Benny heard the rustle of leaves and soil and then the sound of tripping and skidding on the hill beside him.

"Ah!" Before Benny could turn his head or ask what was wrong, his new friend was shooting past him. Well, falling, more like. Ethan stumbled past him and lost the little control he had on his footing, falling over and rolling past large rocks and hazardous-looking undergrowth.

"Ethan!" Benny was running almost before he decided to, chasing after his fallen friend who was still falling noisily though the greenery. Normally, he would have laughed at someone rolling down a hill, but something about the way Ethan's expression changed and the way he gave painful yelps as he descended made panic arise in Benny's throat. It really did look like it would hurt to be falling uncontrollably down this hill.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled as he tried to move faster, to stop Ethan as fast as he could. Finally, he heard more than seen Ethan grasp something in his path that slowed him. "Ethan?"

"What?" He heard Ethan ask thickly. "Benny?"

"Yeah." Benny flew threw the few feet of bushes separating he and Ethan. He saw the boy rub his temple and squeeze his eyes closed in the low light. "You okay?" He asked when Ethan made no attempt to get up.

"Maybe." Ethan replied, finally sitting up. "My head hurts...and my back and my arm." He winced. "My ankle." In all honesty, he did look hurt. Stray leaves and grass clung to his curls, and mud smeared across his face and clothes. More alarming was the little drops of blood that were welling up from a scrape on his neck.

"It's okay." Immediately, Benny began thinking of healing spells his grandma had forced into his brain, but then the panicky thought leaked in that he didn't want to hurt Ethan-and he couldn't exactly trust himself not to do that. Ethan was beginning to try and pull himself to his feet. "Take it easy." Benny said, gripping Ethan's arms as gently as he could and hauled him to his feet. He noticed the visible wince go through Ethan's body. "That was a bad fall."

"Well...Sarah should be here any minute now...how far off are we from the road?" Benny allowed Ethan to use him as support as they made their way through the undergrowth towards the streetlights.

"Not very far." Benny said and offered more help by wrapping Ethan's good arm around his shoulder, gripping his wrist, and wrapping his other arm around the smaller boy's waist. Ethan gave a small 'thanks' and began limping painfully alongside Benny.

"You think your gonna be okay?" Benny asked.

"I don't think I broke anything, if that's what you mean." Ethan replied. "Nothing hurts that bad."

"It looks like it hurts enough." Benny scowled and Ethan grinned sheepishly. They slowly staggered forward for a few more minutes, until they reached the edge of the tree line. "Let's sit at that bench over there. Whoever's coming can't miss us there." With Ethan's nod of agreement, Benny hauled them to the bench and flopped down with an exhausted whoosh of air.

"Sorry about that." Ethan huffed, sweat glistening on his forehead. "I'm usually not that clumsy." Benny only laughed, because for some reason he really did find that funny.

"It's alright." Benny found himself feeling very sentimental all of a sudden. "Really." He glanced over at Ethan and did a surprised double take as he found that the other boy was looking back at him. Ethan weakly raised his fist for a fist-bump, but his smile was energetic and genuine. As Benny touched his fist lightly to Ethan's, he was glad for his excess body heat, because he was pretty sure it hid his blush.

Benny didn't know what had just happened...literally, since his blood had been racing with so much adrenaline, it only gave him time to act as Ethan fell down that hill. All he remembered was that he knew he didn't want Ethan to get hurt...which hadn't gone so well. But at that moment, Benny felt like everything was alright. He felt totally chill and content to be sitting on a cold wooden bench with a boy he'd met about a half an hour before. Gazing up at the lovely moon and stars above, he realized he'd never felt more content, never felt so peaceful and at ease then he did at that moment.

"Sorry I couldn't catch you." Benny confessed in a small voice almost before he decided to speak. He tried to keep some of the shame out of his voice.

"I was falling kind of fast Benny." He heard the smile in Ethan's voice. "I couldn't even catch myself." Benny tried to ignore the tingly feeling he got when Ethan placed his hand over his forearm. "Oh my god."

"What?" Benny asked, quickly giving Ethan a once-over, checking for any hurting injuries.

"Has she-" Ethan gave a series of short laughs before he could stop himself. "She's been sitting there the whole time!" He grinned and mentioned down the street to a parked car just outside the entryway to the restaurant. "What a blonde." Benny noticed how Ethan's face lit up a little more at the word 'blonde'.

"Okay, let's go." Benny rolled his eyes. "That cars been there since we got here, E." The nickname came naturally, rolling off his tongue like he'd been saying it his entire life.

"I didn't even notice." Ethan said, looking apologetic as they made their way slowly down the street, Benny basically hauling Ethan. He noted that Ethan still had a sheen of sweat over his face and neck, and mud was still smeared here and there, and blood still glinted from the cut on his neck. Most of the leaves had fallen out, but some still stuck in his unruly hair, swaying slightly in the breeze.

As they approached, the drivers door swung open and out came a pretty brunette, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans that she managed to rock without looking plain. "Ethan?" She asked warily as she watched them approaching.

"Hey Sarah." Ethan waved a little.

"_Oh _my _god_! Ethan!" She slammed her door and hurried in their direction with a look of slight fear on her face. As she reached them, she put a small hand on his arm, her other hand going to hover over the blood on his neck. "What happened!? Are you alright?" She seemed to notice Benny for the first time and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm okay." Ethan said with a small smile. "Just fell fifty feet down a hill."

"Just?" She looked at him in disbelief and wrapped one of her arms around his waist, supporting him also. With Ethan now supported on either side by Benny and Sarah, they made their way carefully to the car.

"Thanks. This is Benny by the way." Ethan mentioned to Benny with his head. "I made a friend today." Ethan gave a little laugh and Sarah opened her mouth like she was about to say something before shaking her head and opening the passengers seat door for Ethan to get in. Benny eased Ethan into the seat while Sarah helped him with his sore ankle, moving a few shopping bags out of the way. Benny, with a reassuring look from Ethan, got into the back seat.

"You look awful Ethan." Sarah said and started the car, pulling onto the street and making an illegal U turn.

"Thanks, Sarah." Ethan said sarcastically and leant back in his seat.

"I mean, you look...really rough." She gave a nervous giggle. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" She turned down a side road. "Have them look you over or anything?"

"Nah. I honestly don't think I broke anything, nothing besides my ankle hurts that bad...and I've had twisted ankles before, and this hurts less, so I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

"You sure?" Benny asked from the backseat in a quiet voice. "You look like you could use some painkillers or something, at least." His thoughts again drifted to his grandmother, and how she made him a healing potion when he'd broken his arm. The break had healed quickly and pretty painlessly within a few days. So, that should mean Ethan would feel better in about a day and a half...right? He could probably get her to make a healing potion...

"Yeah, I'm sure. My parents probably have some pain pills up at my house." They turned into a street strangely familiar and Benny's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, Benny..." Ethan had a thoughtful look on his face. "You wanna come over for a while? Since...I'm assuming...you don't have anything left to do tonight?" Benny picked up the hope in his new acquaintance's voice, and could tell he'd been choosing his words carefully.

"Uh..." Oh no. "I don't really think that's a good idea right now." What!? Well, granted it wasn't a very good idea seeing as what happened that night and Benny didn't want to show up at Ethan's house looking like he did...he didn't know anything about Ethan's family, or anything about him, really. "I have some other things I need to take care of tonight." Ouch. He hoped that didn't sound the way he think it did, and grimaced. "Maybe, some other time?"

Ethan's expression fell, and Benny actually wanted to take what he'd said back and say that he could take care of everything else later. Why did he say that? What was he thinking? He didn't know this kid. But then again, didn't he want to spend a little more time with him? This could be the last time he'd see him for a long time. After all, it'd taken them this long to meet...but what did he care? Right? Wait...yes? No. He did care, but-

"Oh, okay." Ethan said indifferently and for a second, Benny thought he might've imagined the disappointment in Ethan's expression. "Yeah, maybe another time, then." He looked away quickly, gazing out his door window.

"So, are we taking him home, then, Ethan?" Sarah glanced up at Benny in the mirror through her thick lashes and other thoughts aside, Benny found it strange that he wasn't trying to flirt with her as he normally would have. Then, he kind of laughed because it was funny that he found his own behavior strange.

"Yeah, his ride wasn't gonna be there until, like, eleven, so...can we?" He asked batting his lashes at the girl across from him. Benny watched as Sarah laughed and responded with an 'of course!' and thought that her and Ethan would be perfect for each other. He felt his heart sink with that thought. They would be perfect for each other. They both seemed like cool, kind people, with good personalities and attractive features-

_'Oh my god.' _Benny thought, actually slapping a hand over his mouth, though he hadn't said anything. _'What the heck!?' _He felt a blush heat up his cheeks in spite of himself. _'I've never found another guy attractive in my life!'_ He mentally paused. _'It's nothing..' _He comforted himself. _'It's just the truth.'_

"Benny?" Sarah's voice and Ethan's laughter broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"For the third time." She said and Benny could tell she was grinning. "Where do you want to get off?"

"Uhh." Benny looked around stupidly, and his eyes went wide as he spotted his grandma's house. "Right here!" Sarah slammed on the break as he yelled, and she and Ethan flew forward, but caught hard on their seat belts. Benny, on the other hand, wasn't buckled in, and nearly flew right into the front seat. Ethan let out a groan of pain next to him and Benny felt guilty instantly.

"Sorry." He said apologetically and placed himself in the backseat. "Sorry, E." Benny grimaced. "About falling down the hill...hurting yourself. Thanks for the ride home." He gave a look of gratitude. "Thanks Sarah...nice to meet you."

"You talk like your the one who caused me trouble." Ethan smiled back at him. "If it weren't for you, I would probably still be sitting in the trees, being mugged or something because I couldn't walk." Benny felt a small smile slip onto his lips. "So I sort of gave you a small burden for the night."

"Yeah, thanks Benny." Sarah said, flashing a grin. "If Ethan managed to call, or text, I would've found him...but I probably wouldn't have been able to haul him back to the car that easily."

"Well.." Benny looked hesitantly at Ethan before he could stop himself and felt a warm smile growing ruefully on his face. "He really isn't all that heavy." Before he could fully understand the second meaning behind that for himself, he was clapping Ethan's shoulder lightly and heading out the back door of the small silver car.

Sarah honked as she drove off, and Benny smiled, turning slightly and waving before entering the house. His grandma never locked the door...it was needless to say why. Any intruder who wanted in would have been no more trouble than a mouse. Actually, a mouse might've been more trouble than a burglar, in the Weir house.

"I'm home grandma." Benny called as he pulled off his jacket. For the first time he wondered what he must look like. He scowled as he caught sight of his dirty, muddy jacket and glanced down at his pants, which looked pretty much the same. He felt dirty, as sweat still clung to his skin along with a few mud smudges as well.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Grandma called and Benny made his way to the kitchen, stopping at the entry with a dejected look on his face. Muddy and slightly wet from the dewy greenery he'd previously ran through, with various vegetation in his hair, he somewhat resembled a rained-on puppy.

"Good Lord, son!" Grandma's eyes widened. "What happened?!"

"My date happened." Benny frowned.

"She couldn't have been that bad, surely." Grandma got up from her seat at the table and started to fuss over Benny's ruined clothing and dirty features.

"She wasn't." Benny scowled, but didn't miss the change in Grandma's expression as she frowned in what looked like confusion. "She didn't even show up! I spent my time sitting alone, drinking ice water, and talking to another guy!"

"Another guy..." Grandma murmured, more to herself than to Benny.

"What?"

"Nothing." Grandma had a small, confused smile on her lips. "Was it someone you knew?"

"No." Benny replied. "I just met him tonight."

"What was his name?"

"Ethan." There was no helping the smile that touched Benny's lips. "Ethan Morgan."

"Huh." Grandma's eyebrows drew together. "That's...well, that's just plain strange that you've never met him before. Ross and Samantha Morgan live just down the street." She then smiled once again. "What was he like?"

"He was great, grandma." Benny rolled his eyes. He could've added that Ethan was also smart and cool and seemed to like the same things as him, but restrained himself. He found it downright weird that he and Ethan hadn't met if he lived just down the street...and suddenly found himself wanting to ask exactly where he lived. How was that possible? He'd lived in Whitechapel his entire life. He instead found himself asking, "Whats up with twenty questions?"

"Nothing, dear." Grandma smiled again -which was starting to creep Benny out- and then gave his arm a pat as she sat back down. "Well, go wash up Benjamin, your late for dinner."

Benny sighed, and turned in the general direction of the stairs, planning to go take a shower, but hesitating. Electricity still ran through his veins. He regretted ever getting out of that car..what was he supposed to do now?

Then he remembered something.

"Grandma?" Benny asked suddenly, and the elderly women looked up from her spot at the table.

"Yes?"

"Can you make a quick healing potion?" She gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

"That guy I mentioned? Well, he kind of fell down a hill and got some mild injuries." Benny glanced around the room. "I just...I don't know." He shrugged. "I just want him to feel better." The answer seemed to satisfy her, even brought a rather bright smile to her lips, and she got up and started to set a kettle of water to boil.

"Alright." She gazed at him with a strange sparkle in her eyes. "Well, like I said, Benny. Go wash up." She began pulling herbs and assorted oils out of the cupboards. "You don't want to show up at the Morgan house looking like that, do you?"

Then Benny decided something.

The young spellmaster glanced at the clock, and bit his lip, beginning to race up the stairs to the bathroom, where he proceeded to freak over what to change into and what to wear, feeling like such a girl. But clawing through the clothes in his closet, and shoes on the messy floor, he decided something else.

He was going to see Ethan again before the night was over.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I'm fine, Sarah." Ethan grimaced slightly as she towel-dried his hair.

"I know, I know." She replied, standing behind him at his computer chair and helping him into a clean shirt. All shyness and self-consciousness was pretty much left behind as they grew up together over the years. "I'm leaving after this! I swear, I'll go." She giggled and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Ethan said. "It's not like I want you to leave."

"I know." She smiled. "Your mom'll be home soon, and your dad'll have dinner ready in like, a half an hour. I'm pretty sure they'll want you all to themselves for a while."

"My mom does get pretty agitated over little injuries like this." He motioned to his ankle and then looked straight up, smiling at his best friend from his seat in front of her. "I still want you over, though." She smiled and leaned down, hugging him from behind. As she kissed his cheek, Ethan could smell the flowery but not overly sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Oh, Ethan, the gods couldn't keep me away." She laughed at herself and Ethan couldn't help grinning. "I'll be over in the morning again, anyway." Ethan got up to walk her to the door and they made their way slowly down the stairs.

"I can't believe Erika set me up with a dude!" Ethan grimaced and Sarah did as well.

"Well, Betty and Benny are an easy mistake to make in typing." Sarah said, shrugging. "The whole date thing was a dumb, unorganized, snap decision we came up with at the mall yesterday. But, I have no idea where she got the impression that you were a girl." She wrinkled up her nose. "What name did Benny say?"

"Veronica, I think." Ethan answered as they reached the door. He didn't miss the confusion, then surprise that lit up her face. Then more confusion, and then a sort of amusement.

"What?" He asked as she looked down at her shoes.

"Nothing." She answered too quickly. "I just have to talk to Erika about something." Then she was again giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and making her way to her car.

"Okay.." Ethan waved as she opened her door. "Text me!"

"I'll call later, and I'll be over first thing tomorrow." She waved back and gave a bright smile. "Love you!" Then she was pulling out of his driveway, rolling down her window.

"Love you too!" Ethan called back, smiling also, and blowing a kiss. He heard her laugh as she drove away to her own house a few blocks away. He smiled as he thanked his lucky stars that he had a best friend as awesome as Sarah. Then, he just stood on the porch for a while, wanting to spend some more time under the beautiful night sky with its twinkling stars.

His thoughts once again drifted to Benny. Ever since they'd dropped him off, Ethan couldn't stop thinking about him. About his easy laugh and good humor. About the things they'd said to each other, and more importantly about the things they hadn't said. Ethan wished he'd gotten to spend a little more time with him, as weird as that sounded. What would've been said if they had been together for longer? He didn't want to think about the opportunity he had passed by. It wasn't everyday he met someone like Benny.

And then, Ethan thought of the things he himself had said...and hadn't said.

_'Why did I ask him if he wanted to come over?' _The Seer thought, his face beginning to burn a shade of red. _'Maybe I would've felt better about it if he'd said yes...but he hadn't.' _Ethan sighed. _'Now I just feel..stupid..and weirdly sad. But mostly weird. Doesn't this mean that Benny didn't feel that too?'_

Ethan felt like a girl, but found himself placing a hand on the upper part of his stomach where he could still feel butterflies fluttering around.

_'He didn't feel this too?' _He thought, gazing up at the still beautiful night sky.

After a few minutes, he sighed deeply, and with an empty feeling, got up to go inside. Just as he reached the porch, Ethan spotted his mom's car driving into view from down the street. Her white lights shone on the house, momentarily blinding Ethan just as something rustled in the bushes beside the driveway, and just as a boy ran out from behind those bushes.

Ethan heard the figures' yelp of surprise as his mom's car nearly drove into him. He held up his hands towards the car, only a couple feet away, and stumbled back as his mom hit the brakes. The unknown person quickly caught himself, and shouted a quick "Sorry Mrs. Morgan!" as he proceeded to the porch.

The whole thing was painfully familiar to Ethan, especially as the approaching figure finally came out of the blinding light to stand at the bottom of the steps.

Standing there, in a pair of grey converse, dark jeans, and an orange and grey striped polo, is none other than Benny Weir. He stands awkwardly, clutching a messenger bag to his side, and looking more than a little nervous. His eyes, darkened by the shadows, flicker to the car, then to the house, and then finally to Ethan, who suddenly realizes that this had been his vision.

"Huh." He says quietly in wonder. _'Benny?' _He asks himself, though his stomach and chest is still fluttering with the best feeling ever. _'Why Benny?' _Usually, he only ever gets visions if he touches something supernatural, or if something really important is about to happen.

"Hey." Benny says, rather shyly, with a small wave.

"Hey." Ethan responds, not being able to say much more, as surprise and a gentle joy wash through him. Benny's gaze lands once again on his shoes.

"Couldn't stay away?" Ethan asks jokingly, trying to keep his voice steady, as to not give away the happiness he was feeling at that moment.

"Something like that." Benny replies, smiling, and then clears his throat as he finally brings himself to look at Ethan in the eyes. Then, glancing down at his neck and feet, he remarks, "You look better."

"So do you." Ethan smiles back and leans against a beam supporting the porch, and tried not to flinch at the throbbing in his ankle. "What's up?"

"Uh.." Benny looked at a loss for words, and thought for a while before replying. "Well, as it turns out...I really didn't have a lot to do when I got home." Benny bit his lip, looking a little embarrassed. Still, there was something like hope in his eyes as grasped a small thermos from a side pocket of his messenger bag. "My grandma made some of this awesome tea for you when I told her what happened tonight." He held it up and shook it lightly, grinning. "Sweet, caffeinated, and perfect for people who just fell fifty feet down a hill."

"Cool." Ethan found himself grinning back. "I was looking forward to staying up all night." Ethan was just gesturing behind him, about to ask if Benny wanted to come inside, when light suddenly illuminated the porch.

"Ethan?" A voice asked from behind him, and Ethan turned slightly to see his dad standing in the door. "We're just about ready for dinner." Ross' eyes landed on Benny, who gave him half a smile, then glanced uncomfortably at the steps leading to the porch. "A really late dinner." He added as his wife suddenly appeared beside him, and Ethan felt his face grow warm as she smiled at Benny.

"Dad.."

"You're welcome to stay if you want." Ethan's mom offered. "You've got your grandma's permission if you want to stay a little later, she just called." Ethan wondered if he imagined the blush that darkened Benny's cheeks.

"Mom.." Ethan started again, giving both his parents a pointed look. He just met Benny, he didn't want his family to scare him away before he got the chance to know him.

"It's been so long since you've had anyone over besides Sarah." His mom murmured quietly to him, while his dad threw his hands up in surrender and retreated into the kitchen. Ethan ended up having to shoo her back into the house, closing the door with a soft click.

"Sorry about that." Ethan apologized, now worried that Benny wouldn't want to stay. He leant his back against the door, mentally preparing himself to ask the question he wanted to since Benny had arrived.

"It's okay...they seem nice." Was the reply, as Benny took the few steps up the porch to stand just a few feet away from Ethan, who found himself glancing away from the taller teen's gaze. Then, as Ethan finally worked up the courage to ask, he stood up straight, still a few inches or so shorter than Benny, he offered an openly hopeful smile.

"So..you wanna stay for a while?" He asked, his hand now on the doorknob. Benny's returning smile said something like _'I thought you'd never ask'_.

"Yeah." The taller teens grin smile brightened. "Sure."

And then both boys were uncertainly entering the Morgan home, closing the door softly behind them, and stepping willing into a night that would change everything for the both of them.

_**AN: **_**Well, guys...I really love this one-shot. Especially since I've spent the better part of a year working on it, taking a break, working in it again, and making sure everything was satisfactory. Actually, I'm not quite sure I'm satisfied with the ending…but it'll have to do. I've avoied putting this up long enough, and I'd **_LOVE_** to hear some feedback. I believe this is my only creation I'm actually satisfied with since the first few chapters or so of HITB and TBOD.**

**Bethan is my absolute favorite slash couple to write about, I just love them so freakin' much! It just feels wrong for them to be with anyone else but each other. And there's more one-shots and stories to come! Hopefully, much faster.**

**Continuation of 'The Blind Date' soon to come!**

**Be excited! Or not...or, just sit there. It hurts my feelings you know, if you don't **_**REVIEW**_**. **(x


End file.
